Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is the daughter of Knight and Velvet Sparkle, as well as the younger sister of Shining Armor, as well as the big sister for Spike Sparkle. A child of logic, she finds herself destined in a world of magic and destiny, becoming the student to a powerful magic user, Celestia, as well as being the leader to the Equestrian Guardians: Protectors of both Equestria and Earth. She is the Guardian and Avatar of the Element of Magic. Characteristics *'Name': Twilight Sparkle *'Aliases': Twyla *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Sapphire blue (later on with violet and brilliant rose streaks in both forms) *'Eyes': Violet (bright violet in Elemental) *'Likes': Study, science, discovering and learning new things, Flash Sentry (crush), Magic, flying (later on), her friends, Dancing (though she’s a bit terrible at first) *'Dislikes': Bullies, ignorance, tardiness, not being taken seriously, being naked (formerly), her looks (formerly), Failure and uncertainty, quesadillas (claims they’re so… cheesy) *'Family': Knight and Velvet Twilight (parents), Shining A. Sparkle (Big brother), Spike Sparkle (little brother) Appearance Casual Before her transformation, Twilight was a slim sixteen year old Caucasian girl with a body more of book study than intellectual beauty. She stood at 4'5" for a girl at her age, and was a very thin and mildly anorexic due to her more being in the library than in the gym, and was a little sickly being very pale. She possessed a small nose and a cute face, as well as violet eyes, but poor vision. She had very thin Sapphire Blue hair, long but put in a bun all the times, and her rail thin body added with her flat chest, leaving her coming across very scrawny. Her usual attire consisted of the Crystal Prep uniform, which was a white long-sleeved shirt, bruise red vest and plaid skirt that went to her knees, and black socks and shoes to go with it. Her transformation into an elemental as she was taken to Equestria has renewed her appearance filling her body and giving her a natural muscle tone, granting the young girl a healthy toned appearance. Moreover her hips have widened dramatically, and her bust has jumped forward two cups sizes from a small age to a very very perky C, add that with her waist pinching in and her legs stretching out causing her to grow to 5'4" she is a very tall and slightly muscular girl now with pale yet lovely skin, long toned legs, defined stomach and an arse that is to die for. Facially she has stayed very much the same but her new beauty has only accentuated her natural cuteness, although her eyes have brightened and her hair has gained that natural luster she didn't know but now wanted, along with a violet and rose-colored streak going down the left side. Her attire also changed to some degree, in which she started to wear a violet hooded vest with a white t-shirt, and light violet jean shorts that went down to her knees, while underneath she wore black panty-hose, along with white and purple sneakers. Around her waist is a long purple belt to which the end dangles from behind, while she carries a dark uprle backpack to carry her books at times, and has her Element pendant around her neck. Elemental - Magic In her elemental form, Twilight becomes a literal being of pure energy, and grows up to 6'7ft in height with her body muscular tone becoming clearly defined and her chest surging out to a amazing double D. Her face and mouth are naturally hidden by her purple energy colored body, giving her a natural mask and her whole body becomes purple energy. Her hair noticeably takes on a more intense light purple with her streaks remaining in place. She has light purple markings on her forearms, thighs, collar bone and tail bone, with white eyes, and a small glowing purple star-shaped orb on her collar bone. Guardian Attire Background Twilight Sparkle is the only daughter of Knight and Velvet Sparkle, as well as the younger sister to her brother Shining Sparkle, and big sister to Spike Sparkle. As a child, she was being rather awkward and curious and treated as an outcast by many of her classmates. When she was ten, she witnessed two Elementals fighting one another, opening her mind to the possibility of magic, wanting to learn more, but is scoffed and ridiculed by others when she tried to explain it further. At the age of sixteen, Twilight attempted to track and measure strange energy readings at Canterlot High, recording all of her findings on a tack board in a secret room at Crystal Prep: the rival of Canterlot High. She gathered this research in the hopes of being accepted into an independent study program, though at the time, she still had no friends, much to the sorrow of her parents, big brother, and little brother, who urged her to do so. Though asked, or rather told to do by her school’s principle, Miss Finch, she competed with her school’s team, the Shadowbolts during what was a friendly competition with Canterlot High, along with school classmates and teammates, Sour N. Sweet, Sugar Coat, Sunny Flare, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, and other members. However, at Canterlot High, she was easily welcomes and attempted to befriend with Pinkie Pie and her teammates, Rarity Gems, Applejack Apples, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy Florance, and others. Though she for a moment, was enamored by Flash Sentry, whom she at first sign had a crush on back six years ago. Though the games become a further observations with energy readings… coming from within the school. During the games, of which the others ranted that Twilight wasn’t present, she was getting closer to the source of the energy readings, underneath the school. Though Spike popped up, telling her that the team needed her, but her attention was needed more there, as she went further with Spike following her. Once down below, the two blinked in seeing a strange site growing at a spot still under construction: a crystal tree with nine branches with different elemental points to them. Curious and without fear, she walked towards it, and touched the tree trunk. Suddenly, the tree lit up, almost blinding Twilight and Spike, and erupted in a powerful shockwave that almost froze up time, as it took her, Spike, and anyone else the beam of light shockwave touched, vanishing from the earth as it still froze. After a while, Twilight, after being knocked out, finally woke up, though not at either Canterlot High, Crystal Prep, or her home. As she got up, she looked around seeing she had been taken to some strange forest jungle of sorts. And from the looks of it, deep in the mountainous region of an unknown site to her. Wandering around, she came to a lake to which to get some water, and saw herself. And yet, it wasn't her; it was a taller, stronger, and more beautiful-looking version of herself. And to make it more awkward... she was naked. Trying to figure out what had happened to herself, she needed to find answers, but for the moment, she needed food and shelter, as well as something to wear. Luckily, it seemed she wasn’t helpless, as a book on survival training had come in handy, and with her newfound strength, speed, agility, and health, she could do it. Though, she wasn't expecting to have unbelievable powers, or an alternate form, taking out a strange black and demonic-looking humanoid monster with one blow. Though afterwards, after making a leaf bikini, she ventured further downward, though bumped into an easily powered and physically augmented Pinkie Pie and Applejack. With all three working together, and clothing one another, they stumbling into a local village of humans, of which were a bit perplexed by three semi-nude girls. But luckily, they were befriended by them, and given clothes as well as an explanation on where they were, as they had ventured into a village called Forestville; a section of a continent that belonged to a world called Equestria, to which Twilight commented it was some sort of RPG world. Though the village was attacked by what appeared to be creatures just like the one Twilight defeated, and all three girls fought back, using their amazing physical abilities, as well as awakening their magical abilities including changing into what one of the locals called Elementals. One said local, Archimedes, explained to the three that they had been awaiting for the arrival of beings who would be chosen to be called Elementals: the Guardians of Equestria. Not wanting a part of this, Twilight backed away into a corner, just wanting to go home on this. Though Archie (Pinkie’s nickname for him), stated that the way home was to locate the Tree of Harmony, which governed the Elementals’ powers to begin with. Though it had been hoarded by a ruthless wizard named Nocturnis: the self-proclaimed Deliverer of Darkness, Master of Masters, Emperor of Evil, and Bringer of Death. He was the reason the girls were chosen in the first place. Knowing full well they were going to have to do this, Twilight sucked it up, and decided to help and find the tree. Though along the way, their numbers would grow, forming the Equestrian Guardians, and Twilight discovering a destiny of her own in this strange world. And so, the group pushed forward to learn of this Equestria, how to get home, and most importantly, why they were brought there in the first place. Personality Twilight is first introduced in the series as being asocial. She politely refuses an invitation to get-togethers and later states that she "doesn't have time for that sort of thing." When Twilight is asked by her parents for five years to make friends, Twilight is indifferent to the request. Over the course of the story, however, Twilight comes to accept her new friendships and expresses a desire to stay with her new friends in Ponyville. When first confronted with the destiny of becoming a Magic User, stating she was destined for something great, she is in awe shocked by this revelation, leading to believe she doubts her own self in believing she’ll do anythign that would be special, much less great. Twilight is more akin to science rather than magic, as she fiddles around with electronics and her Tesla coils. This causes her to become rather… sucky at magic. However, when Slash helps her by seeing the way to get to her studies, by finding the science in magic itself, she finds ways to actually make her better at it… which at times have disastrous consequences. But in time, when finding the Truth of Magic and Science are one in the same, she excels in her training, becoming rather powerful. Twilight is more interested in books than friends. Even after Twilight becomes good friends with the rest of the main characters, she continues to read and consult books. For example, she confidently joins a marathon after reading several books about running. She is also very knowledgeable about both Earth’s and Equestria's history. Twilight tries to be rational in unfamiliar situations. However, Twilight can lose her cool under stress. For instance, Twilight goes crazy in her attempt to solve a problem, to the point of deciding to create a problem herself. She showed a desperate desire to pass a test that Celestia gave her. Twilight tends to be skeptical of unproven claims, such as her friends' belief that Zecora or the Mystery/Mr.E are evildoers, as well as Pinkie’s Pinkie Senses. Twilight has an irrational fear of quesadillas. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Magic Elemental' *'Transformation' *'Magic - Magical Pinkish Violet Spectrum': Twilight Sparkle is exceptionally talented at magic. At first though, she has trouble mastering it due to being green at it, even with a five year gap in her training. However, she is a fast learner, and learns to master basic combat and defense spells. Once she finds the ‘spark within her’ after learning of the Sixth Element’s identity, she fully masters her powers, becoming quite powerful. Though Celestia comments that even though there is an unending reservoir of magic deep within Twilight, her greatest and most unique trait is her hard work in study, making her quite powerful. Her Magic is the following: *'Energy Constructs' *'Shields' *'Teleportation' *'Levitation and Telekinesis' Skills *'Organization': *'Reading' *'Organization and Detail' *'Attention to Small Stuff' *'Scientific Knowledge' *'Teaching': Equipment *'Element of Magic Pendant': When she first arrived in Equestria, all she had on was a pendant that was in the shape of a Purple, Sapphire Blue and Rose star with six points. She later learned that it contained information on her abilities, like a menu from a video game. It also allows her to control her Elemental form at first, but then later on has other uses: *'Key' *'Power Lock' *'Star Saber': The Star Saber is the true form of her pendant as well as the secondary physical form of her powers. When activated, it can absorb her power or the power of her enemies when fired at her, and can return it at the enemy at full blast. It's also capable of firing a powerful concentrated blast of her power. Relationships Twilight's Relationships Gallery Twilight Sparkle, Before and After.JPG|Before and After Twilight Sparkle anatomy.JPG|Anatomy Twilight Sparkle, Casual and Swimsuit.JPG|New Casual and Swimsuit Twilight Sparkle (Twila), Magic Elemental.JPG|Magic Elemental Twilight Sparkle, Pendant and Star Saber.JPG|Pendant and Star Saber Eyecatchers Old Concept Twilight Sparkle, the Magica Student.jpg|Twilight Sparkle, the Magical Student Twilight Sparkle, the Guardian of Magic.jpg|School uniform, Casual, and Guardian attire Voice Actor Tara Strong Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Equestrian Guardians Category:Magic Users Category:Celestia's Apprentices Category:Elementals